


姐姐

by 2104



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	姐姐

※警告：李东赫性转

 

“我真希望明天一睁眼就到了十八岁，然后我就离开这里，头也不回地离开这里。”

朴志晟站在这座城市曾经最大的国营商场楼顶。

当初给商场选址的也不知是哪位神人，几十年过去，位于不过五层的商场楼顶，仍然可以将整个城南尽收眼底，此刻他的书包挎在臂弯里，迎着夕阳和晚霞，整个人像是镶上了一圈金边，对着世界宣告。

一阵劲风刮过来，灌了他满肚子冷空气和梧桐树的毛，他连打两个喷嚏，方才的雄心壮志听起来不免打了些折扣，坐在他旁边棒棒糖吃得吧唧吧唧的钟辰乐倒是一如既往很捧场。

“对啊对啊，没错没错，志晟要不要吃棒棒糖？”

“你听到我说什么了吗，辰乐啊，你相信我吗？”

“信啊，为什么不信，我们志晟总有一天是要离开年城的。”

钟辰乐也学他趴在栏杆上，双手把脸捧成个花骨朵看着他笑，嘴里还叼着那根棒棒糖。

夕阳当空照，花儿也对他笑，可是少年志晟烦恼极了。

从灰头土脸的年城汽车站坐中巴，往东南开一个多小时就到了同样灰头土脸的省城，别说一个小时，再往外开十个小时所见也不过是连绵不绝的丘陵和一座座灰头土脸的内陆城市。

发展两个字到了这里被具象化为盖房，城南是老城区，到处是人和房屋，肩膀挨着肩膀，房檐搭着房檐，拆迁费就高得吓人，就像他们所在的这座商场，占着城南最好的位置，却荒废了很多年，有几处钢筋都外露了，也没有哪家开发商愿意在这样体量尴尬的地方一掷千金，反正这种不大不小的内陆城市总不缺招商引资的城郊空地。于是仿佛一夜之间，城北就建起了万栋高楼，分别冠名以夏威夷、威尼斯、维也纳、阳光海岸等美好词汇，像是密不透风的房间里铺天盖地贴着一张阳光沙滩的假画。

令人窒息。别人怎么想他不知道，反正朴志晟是快要窒息了。

“你看这里，再看这里，”朴志晟对着视野里的城市挥斥方遒，“这个鬼地方没有未来的。”

话音刚落，他背后就被人猛推了一下，时间点卡得刚好，让人不免怀疑是年城的土地公公来替天行道。

朴志晟滑稽地双手往前扑腾了两下，又被拉住了书包带子才站定。

“你不逃课就有未来了！”

李东赫站在他身后，踩着高跟鞋爬了五层半楼也大气都没喘一口，待朴志晟转过身就把他的脸揪出半里地长，朴志晟吃不住痛连声告饶。

“姐，姐姐姐姐姐……”

“你怎么这么傻啊，逃课都不知道找地方，搁这儿展览！楼下人家以为你俩学业压力太大要跳楼呢，我刚好路过抬头一看，我天，吃瓜吃到自己家了，我说就楼上这臭小子能有啥学业压力啊，初中毕业就得直接面临就业压力了。”

见是李东赫，一旁的钟辰乐也从地上蹦起来，白生生一张脸上，眼睛和嘴唇笑成三道弧线。

“东老师好！”

李东赫这才松开了朴志晟的脸皮，伸手摸了摸钟辰乐的后脑勺。她这样做的时候，头发便垂了下来，散发出熟悉的木质香味。朴志晟说那是他姐喷的香水，钟辰乐坚持认为那是钢琴和音乐的味道。

“你好啊，小辰乐。”李东赫跟他打招呼，“别被我家笨蛋弟弟带坏了！”

“没有的事，东老师，是我带坏笨蛋弟弟的！”钟辰乐骄傲极了。

 

第二天一早，朴志晟照旧在第三遍闹铃时翻身下床，边刷牙边穿衣服——这招还是李东赫教他的——朴志晟从此再也不敢小瞧女性的爆发力，然后拎起桌上的三层保温桶，背上装样的书包开门跑下楼。有时候李东赫被他吵醒了会在卧室里问一嗓子钱还够不够，大部分时候她都是雷打不醒的。

家门口的那条路聚着半面街的早点摊，朴志晟有时候打八宝粥油条，有时候打馄饨烙鸡蛋饼，总之都是干湿结合荤素搭配，差不多快要买完的时候，钟辰乐就会骑着自行车从路那头过来了，这条路行人多，钟辰乐左右摇摆车头，不停按响自行车铃，像在表演什么杂技特效，但非得到了他跟前才肯停住下车。

然后朴志晟把保温桶放在前面车筐里，他自己坐上自行车后座，钟辰乐载着他晃晃悠悠骑去学校。

这画面听起来颇为浪漫，实际上朴志晟需要一路蜷着腿，冬天的时候两个人都要灌一肺冷风，头发梢都快结冰碴子，连李东赫都问“你俩图啥呀？”，可是两个孩子乐此不疲，大人们也拿他们没辙。

本来是连保温桶都没有的，也没人想到要带。直到有一天班主任把李东赫叫去谈话，说我们对走读生是没有早自习的硬性要求，可是他俩总是在外头买早点带进来，您也知道，外头的东西都加了香精的，其他学生都在家吃早饭，爹妈做的东西哪有这么香呢。所以他俩每天从后门一溜进来，全班同学心思都飞了，您说还自什么习？

李东赫当天就跑去号称年城新地标的高端商场买了个最贵的保温桶，导购一个劲解释双层就够用了，她偏要买个三层的。

“吃凉的伤胃”她跟朴志晟说。

 

李东赫叫了个男孩名，除了当年的李马克，陌生人初次跟她见面总需要再确认一遍，您真是李东赫？怎么叫这么个名？少数缺心眼的还会跟一句，你父母一定很想生个儿子吧。这倒是冤枉了，李东赫的父母都是当地中学老师，孩子生出来以前就想好了，不管男女都叫东赫，寄托着父母的朴素而美好的向往。

朴志晟是跟着妈妈姓的，他比姐姐小了九岁，实属父母意外的产物。因为年龄差距太大，他从懂事起就没少跟李东赫吵架，又每每吵不过她。

家里有面墙上记录着他每年的身高，过生日那天让他靠墙根站，拿尺子比着头顶画条直线，旁边写着他每年的生日愿望。

六岁那年写的是“姐姐不许跟我吵架”，旁边是李东赫用红笔写的批注“文盲不会写我名字吧？”

七岁那年写的是“今年不跟李东hè吵架！”，李东赫批示“叫姐姐！”

八岁那年写的是“李东赫快去上大学吧”，李东赫回复“去了我就不回来了”

九岁那年他没写愿望，李东赫真去上大学了，去了很远很远的南方都市。

身高记录就这样停在了九岁那年，给他记录身高的人离他而去了。

 

父母二人出交通事故时离李东赫放寒假其实也没差几天了，天寒地冻，轮胎打滑。正期末考的李东赫赶回家和亲戚们一起操办了葬礼，等头七一过，她借口回学校补考离开了家，直到过年也没回来，从此再也没有回来。

朴志晟对那个冬天的记忆很模糊，回忆起来就是黑冷又漫长的守灵夜，他记得姐姐摸着他的脸让他去后面休息，说有我在就行了。后来有人说她哭了，也有人说她一滴眼泪也没掉，可这些他都没亲眼看见，李东赫本来就迫不及待地逃离这座城市，他知道的，那时候朴志晟以为自己这辈子都难再见到姐姐了。

葬礼之后，朴志晟住进了奶奶家。从小学升初中，整整两年半的时间，在旁人的闲言碎语中，在捕风捉影的臆测中，在看似好心同情实则施舍怜悯的“善意”中，还是小孩子的朴志晟也明白了李东赫为什么想逃，这怨不得姐姐，这座城市太空虚，它肚饿了是要吃人的。

可是大学毕业以后，姐姐回来了。

朴志晟再见到她是在放学后的学校门口，李东赫染了一头火红的长发，在年城人们说只有不正经的女人才会染这么亮眼的头发，可是李东赫的红发像天生就长在她头上似的那么般配，站在乌乌泱泱的家长群里格外显眼，朴志晟发现自己竟然有些得意。

“你来接我吗？”

“当然啦。”

“你的头发……是真的吗？”

“你拽拽看呢？轻一点！”

“李东……姐，你这次回来多久？”

“不走了。”

“啊？”

“我不走了，我跟奶奶说过了，明天我们去看下爸妈，等收拾好了，过几天你就跟我搬回家住。”

“为什么？”

“你哪儿来这么多问题？我是你姐啊。”

 

他们住回了父母留下来的机关公房，那房子上了年纪，虽然现在通了天然气，楼道墙根还是有常年堆放蜂窝煤留下的黑渍，厨房管道相通，一到晚饭时间，每家每户都能知道每家每户做了什么菜，谁家醋放多了，谁家的辣椒特别呛人。

李东赫只是简单地把绿色的老式锁门换成了防盗门，给厨房排烟管加了个止逆阀，再打扫收拾一番，初二开学前，她就带着朴志晟住进去了。同样是在开学前，火烧云一样的红发被染回了黑色，李东赫应聘上了年城二中的代课音乐老师。朴志晟有点替他姐可惜，李东赫揉了一把他的脑袋。

“有什么好可惜的？我自己的头发，想染随时可以染回来。”

因为当上了老师，李东赫回到年城的消息以光速传播开来，她上中学时算是半个风云人物，父母离世后连着两年没回过家的事迹更是被街坊闲人添油加醋就着下酒喝，更重要的是，但凡稍有了解李东赫的人都知道她有多看不上这里，她有多想离开这一潭死水，而人们乐于看到努力挣扎过尝试逃脱过的人，最终无法逃离，和他们一起在烂泥里沉沦，这是废物们最后的救命稻草。

 

朴志晟第一次听说李马克的名字就是从这样的一个废物口中。

李东赫代课的二中在城北，朴志晟上的一中和他们的家都在城南，可是李东赫执意每天接他放学，常常来得比放学时间晚，朴志晟就在校门口等她。

一个标配的年城青年经过他，又折返回来，所谓标配的意思就是板寸头，能看见头皮屑，穿格纹衬衫和不合身的牛仔裤，衬衫下摆敞在裤子外面，皮带上有巨大品牌logo.

朴志晟瞅他觉得有点眼熟，如果他对周遭环境稍稍多些关心和敏感度，就会记起这是他们学校其它年级的老师，学历大专，经验欠奉，能来教书育人全靠他老子是教育局长的小舅子。

“你就是李东赫的弟弟？”

朴志晟也不答话，蹲在地上点了点头，他长得有点丹凤眼，从下往上看人的时候眼角向上挑，就显得有些漫不经心的傲慢。

“跟你姐真像，李东赫当年傲的啊，现在怎么样，还不是回来我们年城了？”

倒也不是故意不讲礼貌，只是思考过后觉得这人是在自说自话，朴志晟继续蹲在地上数蚂蚁。

那青年讪讪地问他，“李东赫，你姐现在有男朋友吗？”

“我不知道，她没跟我说过。”

“那就是没有了，切，我们早知道那个李……李马克是要走的，人家一加拿大公民，还能在我们年城玩真的吗？”

朴志晟还没想清楚该作何反应，他姐就伴着熟悉的高跟声登场了。那青年跟李东赫是中学同班同学，李东赫出现以后，他再也没提傲啊李马克啊加拿大等字眼，李东赫跟他寒暄了一会儿，成年人一般的得体，可是朴志晟知道她姐什么都听到了，李东赫耳朵可尖了，特别是在听人说她坏话方面。

姐弟俩牵着手走在回家路上，朴志晟起初是不乐意牵手的，真·中二少年觉得丢脸，可是如果拒绝，李东赫会用一百零一个让他更丢脸的姿势带他回家。他已经跟李东赫一般高了，虽然一般高，可是手却整整大了一个指节，牵着手的时候能够轻松地将姐姐的手包住。

他紧紧地握住李东赫的手。

“这就是我为什么拼了命也想离开这儿，这里的人有时候会让你替他们觉得害臊。”李东赫话风一转，又靠在他肩膀上故意发起了嗲，“姐姐我脸皮可是很薄的嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤”

朴志晟把她推开又被靠上来，推开又被靠上来，李朴家的推拉戏码今天也如期上演。

“姐，李马克是谁？”

“你不是听到了吗，我男朋友。”

“前男友？”

“朴志晟你今天晚饭就是这个前字了！没说过分手就是男朋友。”

“他是加拿大人？”

“对，现在回去念书了。”

“那他还会来找你吗？”

“李马克那傻逼肯定会回来的。”

“你怎么知道一定会？是你说过人都是会变的。”

“你刚听到我怎么叫他的吗？”

“李马克那傻逼……”

“朴志晟先生，我提醒你注意你的言辞。”

“可是你刚刚也说了。”

“我有那器官，你有吗？”

“李马克那傻……瓜……”

“别人我不敢说，可是傻逼是不会变的。”

 

李东赫回年城的那个冬天碰上二十年一遇的极寒，许是心头重担落地，奶奶没有熬过年城的年，平静地走了。

一开春李东赫就辞去了学校的工作，“反正他们语数外理化生政史地，就连体育老师都以高考要算体育分为由占我的课，怎么？我们音乐老师不要面子的吗？”

当年事故的肇事司机赔了他们一笔钱，李东赫不算有经济头脑，但这么些年理财不亏，还追上了通货膨胀，她归功于自己运气好。她用这笔钱在城南盘下了一个两层小楼，开了间音乐教室。托全民育儿焦虑的福，她跟朴志晟两人吃穿不愁，每年还够她给自己买个包。

暑假的时候，朴志晟每天去学跳舞，去舞蹈工作室的路程来回都要经过姐姐的音乐教室。有一天经过时听到里面传出个闻所未闻的大嗓门，他按讷不住好奇在门口探头探脑，被李东赫抓了个正着。

大嗓门的主人长得小又白，小得特别可爱，白得非常大城市。

“志晟，这是钟辰乐，开学就要转到你们学校了，应该跟你是一个年级。”

“小辰乐，这是我家笨蛋弟弟朴志晟。以后你要多帮助他哦。”

这句话也不知道戳中了哪个笑点，小又白咯咯咯笑得前仰后合。

 

钟家是城北的楼盘开发商之一，他父母浪漫，受不了长期两地分居，干脆带着儿子一起来年城住几年。在熟年男女的爱情里长大的钟辰乐是个甜蜜的孩子，李东赫的客套话被他当了真，执行得一丝不苟尽职尽责。

朴志晟在学校是个没有任何特别的普通学生，他成绩不好体育也只是将将合格，虽然逃课很多但是从来没被逮到通报，他不特别活泼也不特别内向，他甚至打架也不拼命，能跑就跑，能躲则躲。要不是这个独一份的姓氏和后来练上了跳舞，其他班级的学生肯定不知道他们班还有这么一号人。 

这样的朴志晟其实想法很多，只是懒于交流。人类从出生起就是孤独的，大多数人选择与他人和世界建立联系，让一切变得简单，可这联系其实天然脆弱，语言无法精确表达，视线目光也各有偏倚，这往往会带来更大的失望。所以总有些人宁肯活得艰难一些，也情愿保持这样的孤独。朴志晟从很小就认识到与同龄人相比，自己并不愿意主动与外界建立起联系。

班主任给他的个人评价里连续四个学期写“因为家庭原因造成的不合群”，可他甚至算不上严格意义上的不合群，分组活动同学们总爱拉他组队，他是会不声不响做好自己分内事还时不时给人惊喜的那种合作者，只是在这个老师会把他的疏离简单粗暴地归因于父母离世的鬼地方，合群难道算是什么奖励？

钟辰乐才是他的奖励。

他张开又小又白的翅膀陪在朴志晟身边，接受一切也拥抱一切，连他的毫无任何特别也接受，连没有家庭创伤童年阴影的朴志晟也被他庇护在羽翼之下。

他会在他想笑的时候笑，不想笑的时候也笑；他会在他哭的时候，持续用手指在手机上发出单调的击打声。十五岁少年哭的时候，不会希望被任何人旁观，也不会希望有人用手臂搂住他的肩膀，说些安慰的话。钟辰乐知道这一切，他只是默默待在他的身边，假装看着自己的手机，并随时准备为他张开翅膀。

 

姐姐对他俩友情的进展满意极了，开始念念有词些什么嫁入豪门姐凭弟贵迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰体验家后院挖笋野趣之类的胡话。

除去这些，李东赫本身也是极喜欢钟辰乐的，她常拉着钟辰乐聊些“我们音乐人的话题”，或者把他团成一团抱进怀里，“哎哟，要是小辰乐是我亲生弟弟就好了，哪像某些臭小子忽然说要学什么跳舞，放着免费的项目不学，非要让姐姐花钱。”李东赫瘪瘪嘴开始假哭。

可是后来朴志晟因为在省里的舞蹈比赛中拿了第一名，舞蹈工作室答应让他做助理免去学费的时候，李东赫也假哭了一通。

“我们弟弟啊，不用这么辛苦的。”

哭完她隔天就给自己买了个包，给朴志晟买了双鞋。

 

朴志晟当初去省城参加舞蹈比赛那天是工作日，李东赫有学生要带，脱不开身，一早把他送到汽车站。

“朴志晟先生，你已经是个成熟的高中生了，”李东赫在车门口捏着他的脸说，她的手很凉，冰得朴志晟一个劲儿缩脖子，“早去早回，结果不重要，但是路边的野花可不要采哈。”

“行了，姐，你快回去吧。”他摘下自己的手套塞进李东赫的大衣口袋，“你戴着吧，回去还要骑车呢。”

车要开的前一秒钟，一团毛茸茸猛冲上了车，像颗炮弹。

炮弹掀开带毛领的大帽子，露出钟辰乐的脸，“谢谢，我买票了啊，师傅，谢谢！”他快活地冲着司机扬了扬手里的车票。

太阳就在这时候出来了，照亮了乌蒙蒙的天、泥泞黑冰和土、落光了叶子光秃秃的树。

“辰乐，你怎么？”李东赫先反应过来。

“我翘课啦！”他理直气壮，声音大得半个年城都能听见。

破旧的中巴起步慢，哼哧哼哧往前开，钟辰乐跑到最后一排——中二小屁孩都爱坐最后一排——把书包扔到朴志晟身上，掀开中巴后窗上的帘子，扑扑落了朴志晟一脸灰，跪在座位上跟李东赫告别。

“再见！”他大声说，整车的人都在笑。

朴志晟也笑，他扭过头看着姐姐把脸埋在围巾里跟他们挥手，戴着他那只五颜六色的兔子手套。

 

钟辰乐的书包里鼓鼓囊囊塞满了零食，只是少年人的雄心壮志往往比胃口大，他俩开了一包薯片，还没吃完就困睡着了，钟辰乐的脑袋靠在朴志晟肩上，朴志晟的脑袋靠在车窗户上，两只手还放在同一个薯片袋子里。

再被司机叫醒，就是已经到省城了。

他俩在汽车站门口的小吃摊上吃了午饭，但凡交通枢纽门口都没甚好东西，他们不懂，照样吃得美滋滋。桌面油乎乎的，按上去就一个手印子，他俩吃刚烙出来的火腿肠鸡蛋灌饼，烫得龇牙咧嘴嗷嗷乱叫，又被馄饨摊上上下翻飞的一双手吸引，各要了一碗，连半碗都没吃完。

“早知道我俩要一碗就够了。”

“说明省城的馄饨也没比我们那儿好吃。”朴志晟得出结论。

 

他们不晓得比赛要提前录入签到，边走边玩一路晃荡去比赛场地所在的学校礼堂，等到了地方主办方已经在进行最后一次签到广播，等到火急火燎办好所有赛前手续，已经快要轮到朴志晟上台了。

他问钟辰乐：“我要笑吗？是不是有笑容比较好？我平时跳舞的时候会笑吗？”

朴志晟有些紧张，这感觉对他来说是陌生的。那种紧张一部分是因为比赛前的亢奋，另一部分是来源于不想在喜欢的人面前搞砸，那时候的朴志晟并不明白。

钟辰乐抱着两个人的羽绒服和他自己那个鼓囊囊的包，他完全被这些东西淹没了，歪着颗脑袋给他出主意，“你跟平时那样就好了啊，平时那样笑就很帅。”

朴志晟调动自己脸上的肌肉，露出一个僵硬的自己设想中的狂霸酷炫笑容，“这样么？”

于是在昏暗的后台，钟辰乐大笑了出来，他笑起来动静很大，堆成山的衣物和行李都摇摇欲坠岌岌可危，他的鼻尖因为出汗亮晶晶的，他笑了好一会儿才拍着大腿找回理智，“算了，你还是别笑了。”

朴志晟忽然就什么也不怕了。

 

李东赫这天到家比平时晚了很多，有个学生家长一直没来接，打电话也是忙音，李东赫最后只好穿了大半个城把她送回城北的家。

再回自己家时正是下班高峰期，公交车里挤得浑浑噩噩。

半小时前，李东赫站在她的学生家门口，房门只是虚掩着，里面吵得沸沸扬扬，不堪入耳的脏话一句句往外冒，像煮开了的火锅。

李东赫上前敲门，无人应答。她偷过门缝看到学生母亲的手机被砸在地上，屏幕碎得极有艺术感。她陪着她的学生，一个女孩儿，在家门口站了足有十分钟，那孩子扬起脸说，老师你先回家吧。

屋内的成年人终于注意到了门口的动静，中年女人猛地推开门，拽着孩子的胳膊把她拉进门内，身手矫健一气呵成，像是什么护崽的猫科动物，那女人看也没看李东赫一眼，在她面前狠狠地摔上了房门，她后退慢一秒钟就会被房门夹住头发。

想到这里，李东赫忽然想吃火锅了。

她下车后又去超市买了火锅底料和食材，到家自然就更晚了。进门的时候她没听见动静，客厅灯是亮着的，两个半大的孩子头靠着头，肩膀叠着肩膀，身上盖着一件羽绒服在沙发上睡着了。

沙发前的小茶几上摆满了零食，零食簇拥着一个小蛋糕，她看包装认出是省城的连锁蛋糕房，蛋糕旁边摊着朴志晟舞蹈比赛第一名的奖状。

那个晚上，李东赫捂着嘴，哭了很久很久。

直到吃起了火锅，朴志晟还在问她：“姐，你今天口红花了。”

“闭嘴吧你，被火锅辣的。”

朴志晟本来在人情世故上反应就不快，更别提是刚从睡懵了的状态里醒来，所以丝毫没有怀疑他姐，怎么火锅还没吃嘴就辣红了。

 

事实上李东赫那一夜的眼泪也不全是为了朴志晟，科技日新月异，可奖状式样十几年也无甚变化，好多年前，她也得过一个长差不多的奖状。

李朴两姐弟，虽然姓氏不一样年龄差挺多，但是同父同母，基因的力量不容小觑，所以可想而知，李东赫的学习成绩也很一般特别一般不能再一般了，可她生来一副好嗓子，又对唱歌感兴趣，父母还在的时候曾经学着译制片里的口吻，装腔作势地叫她“我的小百灵鸟”。

小百灵鸟上高中的时候，有天忽然传说班上要转来一个加拿大人。孩子们好奇了大半个学期，他会是男孩还是女孩，是金发碧眼还是红发雀斑，他的英语会说得比英语老师还好吗，我们要怎么跟他交流呢。结果来了个黄皮肤黑头发戴着圆圆黑框眼镜的小男孩，用一口标准到刻意的普通话自我介绍“大家好，我叫李敏亨，请大家多多关照。”

李东赫笑了出来，他们这儿可没人会说请多关照。

课间操的时候，小加拿大人拿着座次表挨个认人，走到李东赫桌前笃定无疑地叫出她的名字，“李东赫吗？这个名字果然是你。”

他面对着李东赫疑惑地皱起来的脸开始解释。

“这个名字……跟你很像。东是太阳升起的方向对吗？”他停下来搜索了一会儿合适的词汇，“刚刚我自我介绍的时候，你笑了。我是说……你看起来就像是艳阳高照。”

正值青春敏感期的少女李东赫在当时完全没有为未来男朋友的花言巧语所打动。

他是不是在说我黑？他一定是在拐着弯说我黑！

 

十几岁的年纪，最是无聊又残忍。半大的孩子们给李敏亨起了很多外号，流传最广的一个是李马克，是用了他的姓加上他们最熟知的英文名。 

李敏亨也不生气，跟李东赫一起参加全校歌唱大赛的时候，自我介绍说“大家好，我是李马克，啊，李敏亨。”

李东赫觉得他可爱，躲在幕布后面笑了很久。

真正熟起来是在他们一起拿了歌唱比赛第一名之后，被学校安排了合唱去参加省里的比赛。李东赫在朴志晟这个年纪可比朴志晟皮多了，合唱是安排上了，可没过几天李东赫没穿校服翻后门把腿摔了，医生建议休息一个月，她没顾上庆祝可以冠冕堂皇地放假一个月，李马克就敲开了她家房门，说是为了不影响比赛，我骑自行车，可以每天带东赫上学。

也是因为门口那条早餐街，李马克怕再把人摔着，总是把车停在路口，再背着她过去。

第一次背人的时候，李马克说看不出来，你还挺重的。李东赫就伸手把他眼镜摘下来，那天晚饭只吃了三口大白菜。

到第十次背的时候，李马克说你多吃点吧，太轻了，我怕把你摔了。李东赫问他真话吗？李马克回答假的，但是重不重是东赫的事情，东赫重不重我都要背的。

第二十次背是回家的路，李东赫这时已经了解了李马克家上下四代人的族谱，也知道了他是为了爷爷回来的，确切地说是为了祖宅这块地回来的，他从小跟爷爷见面的次数一只手可以数的清，没想到却要在老人家神志不大清醒之后才朝夕相伴。

“你不会觉得无聊吗？从加拿大到这里来。”

“加拿大待久了也挺无聊的，多伦多下雪的时候，我连着好几天都不出门的。而且不管大人们是怎么想，我觉得能多陪陪爷爷也挺好的。”

“可是我在这里总觉得自己被什么捆住了，要窒息了，每一天都很胸闷！胸！闷！”

在这一秒之前，李马克从没意识到少女刚发育成形的胸部贴在自己背上的触感有那么清晰，他像是什么动画片特效一般，咻的一声从脸红到了耳朵根。

李东赫趴在他背上，对着通红的耳朵吹气，“你是不是喜欢我？”

“那东赫呢？”

“笨死你算了，不然我怎么会每天都去上学啊！”

再后来因为排练时间都忙于轻拢慢捻抹复挑——主要是李东赫怂恿李马克干的——他们的合唱大失水准，只拿到三等奖。

恋爱误国，诚不欺我。

 

李东赫原本没指望一直跟李马克谈下去的，初恋没结果的，何况还是个迟早要回国外的人。只没想到李马克是个轴的，而李东赫也再没碰到过比李马克更好的人，即使在很远的南方很大的都市里也没见过。

高中毕业后，李马克没报大学，留在了年城陪爷爷，每个月往李东赫念大学的城市飞，直到他们家出事。

朴志晟不知道，那天夜里李东赫让他先去睡，一方面是看他辛苦，另一方面也是不想让他看到后半夜李马克来找她。

他骑着高中时那辆自行车把她带走，李东赫整个人像是被熏过，身上满是线香的味道，靠在李马克的背上。

李马克骑了很久的车，最终停下来的时候浑身都在冒白气，像是一壶烧开的水。

“奶奶怎么办呢？志晟怎么办呢？我一停下来就会想这些，可是他们我都不想管了，这个地方，我真是一秒钟都没法多待下去了。”

“东赫啊，只要做你自己想做的事情就可以了。”

“我这次走就不会再回来了……”

“可是再过几天就要过年了……”

“我是不是应该等过完年？”

李马克拉着她往前走了几步。他们停在了一条普通的县级公路旁，路边的沟槽里长满了芦苇，风吹过的时候声音大得吓人。挨着柏油马路立着一块小小的界碑，是年城和相邻城镇的分界。

李东赫不知道李马克怎么找到这里，他拉着她走到了界碑的另一边。

“呐，我们过年了。”

回去的路上，他们真的看到附近乡村放起了烟花，不知是为了供奉哪一路民间神仙。

 

李马克的爷爷是看过了第二年的春天才走的，料理完后事，李马克从省城的机场出发，到首都机场转机回加拿大。

李东赫在电话那头沉默良久，说那我就不去送你了。

李马克说好的。

李东赫到底也没想清楚，这个好的是好的你别送了，还是好的我们分手了。

直到两年后，他回到年城收拾父母旧宅，打开门，差点一脚踩上李马克留的字条。

他写：我会回来的。I'll be back. 落款是李敏亨 李马克。

李东赫有点无语，你当自己是施瓦辛格还是火箭队啊。可不管是施瓦辛格还是火箭队原来都早知道李东赫终究会回到这里，这里还有她放不下的人。

 

交卷铃声一响，朴志晟就背上书包一口气从三楼冲到一楼，这是期末考的最后一科，李东赫说好了晚上要带他和辰乐去吃烤肉。

钟辰乐果然已经在考场门口等他，看起来有些焦急，他上下门牙被棒棒糖粘住了，一时说不出话，指着校门口的方向哼哼唧唧。

他姐站在校门口和一个戴着眼镜的男人说话，情绪很是激动，这两年李东赫身边出没的骚扰者和追求者都被他赶得差不多了，新出现这位面生得很，也比以往几位追求者看着体面，可体面也阻止不了朴志晟向着人直冲过去。

他冲到一半被李东赫拦住，对方像是被吓到了，眼睛瞪得又大又圆。此时钟辰乐的上下牙齿也终于结束了与糖果的缠绵。

“朴志晟，你也偶尔听听人说话吧，今天中午才说的下学期我们高三班会来个新的英语老师来着。”

“英语老师就能随便骚扰我姐吗？”

“那新来的老师姓李英文名叫Mark，你知道吗？”

 

结果烤肉也没吃成，未来的姐夫兼未来的英语老师带他们去吃火锅，因为“东赫喜欢吃火锅”。

一顿饭吃得莫名尴尬，饭后李东赫拎着朴志晟的衣领粉碎了他脚底抹油跟着钟辰乐一起走的阴谋。

“回家开会！”

结果一进家门，朴志晟泥鳅似地就钻进了自己房间，房门反锁。李东赫跟李敏亨坐在沙发上面面相觑，过了一会儿换到李东赫的床沿上面面相觑。

李马克当初留下的字条贴在李东赫卧室的化妆镜上，和各种备忘、采购清单、要给朴志晟下载的舞蹈视频贴在一起。

“你也不写个你要等我之类的，不知道的还以为你要来讨债复仇呢！”

“我本来想写的，可是东赫等不等我是东赫的事，不管东赫等不等我，我都是要回来的。”李马克说着说着竟然有些委屈，“可是我现在不能跟东赫谈恋爱，我没想到一进学校就会带高三，还刚好是志晟他们班，按照学校规定……”

“这个简单，我明天就去把那小子从我家户口本划掉，白养好多年了，差不多可以卖给城北钟老板家了。”李东赫一眨眼工夫就把弟弟给卖了，“可是我现在也不能跟你结婚呢，马克哥别想拿我弟的身份证号做个人所得税专项抵扣。”

这是个刚出炉的热笑话，李马克刚回国暂时还听不懂这个梗。但是没关系，反正他人已经回来了，反正他会一直留在她身边，他还有很多东西要学，而她有的是时间教他。

比如虽然暂时不能恋爱，也不能结婚，但是做炮友肯定是没问题的，反正真理总是掌握在叫李东赫那人的手里。

 

她咬着李马克的手，害怕自己发出声音，她的弟弟还在隔壁。

“没关系的吧，我听说公家房子隔音好。”李马克越说声音越小。

“你去留个学，都学了些什么资本主义糟粕？”

“就……糟粕啊……”

李马克吸了下鼻子，从脸咻地一下红到耳朵根，他脸红的速度还是跟当年那个被她用胸部袭击的青少年一样，李东赫非常满意，狠狠咬了他一口。

他吃痛地抬起头来问她：“怎么这么干？”

她从他的指缝里发出抽气声：“那都怪谁啊！”

李马克乖乖闭嘴。

房间的窗帘没拉严实，路灯的光透进来，把影影绰绰的树形投在墙上。小城居民区从九点就归于寂静，只有蝉声不歇，间或听见行人走路的沙沙声和啪嗒一声清脆的像是树枝折断的声音。

李东赫松了口气，吐出嘴里的手指，“臭小子又跑了。”

李马克反应了一下才知道她说的是朴志晟，莫名地，他有些气馁。

在这一刻，他不想考虑青春期恋人现任炮友的青春期弟弟，不想考虑个人所得税抵扣到底是个什么东西，也不想考虑他自己的未来李东赫的未来，反正他已经找到她了，反正他的未来就是她的未来，此时此刻，他只想知道有什么方法可以让他只想着的这个人也只想着他。

“你看看我嘛，”他像小狗一样去拱李东赫的脖子，脸埋进她的胸和在他梦中疯长的发里，“姐姐。”

李东赫如他所愿地湿了一片。

 

翻墙跑走的朴志晟还不知道自己已经被姐姐卖了，他自投罗网地跑去了钟老板在学校旁租的房子。

钟老板穿了件白色的家居服，正在吃拉面，鼻尖被辣出了汗，红通通的，像只雪兔子。

“晚饭气氛太奇怪了，我都没吃饱。”

“都怪李马克！”

朴志晟今晚特别严肃，严肃地吃光了他的半碗拉面，连面汤都没给钟辰乐剩一口。

他严肃地握住了钟辰乐的双手，开口跟他说：“辰乐啊，我现在还不能跟你谈恋爱。”

咦？为什么？等一下……我们什么时候在？谁说过要跟你谈恋爱？钟辰乐的心思转了九个弯，最后还是把一张脸笑成了三条弧线，像是三道彩虹。

“我是说，我不能在这儿，跟你谈恋爱。我留在年城的每一天，对于李东赫都是消耗，现在还加上李马克的。我不想再这样下去了，我不想只有姐姐在为我付出。我其实想说，等我们，你和我，姐姐和马克哥，等我们都离开这里，你愿意跟我谈恋爱吗？”

“没关系啊，”毛茸茸的雪兔子飞扑进他怀里，“我们不是一直在谈嘛！”

 

转年的2月5日，朴志晟的身高墙在沉寂多年后添加了一条新记录，他长得太高太快，九岁时的身高线几乎只到他的胸部了。新记录是李马克踮着脚帮他比划画上的，朴志晟得意忘形出言挑衅。

“姐，我姐夫这身高，到底行不行啊？”

“我知道行就行了，而且，我提醒你啊朴志晟，科学研究表明，男性身高跟行不行成反比。”

李马克严谨认真地指正大惊失色的朴志晟，“还不是姐夫呢，而且你得叫我老师。”又扭过头批评偷偷在背后翻白眼的李东赫，“哪有这样的科学研究，别骗小孩儿了。”

跟彼此吵了十八年，李朴姐弟俩终于找到了共同的敌人，签订停火协议，从此一致对外。

 

朴志晟十八岁的身高线后面写着他的愿望，“一起离开这儿！”

“无语，放过你老姐吧，谁要和你一起？”

“我和你一起＞ω＜”

李马克的那行回复写得又慢又长，他们一家其他三口都是急性子，早就抛下他跑到一旁去切蛋糕了。

“Hey bro,”李马克考虑了一下自己学生的英文水平，继续写道：“人不该为了离开而离开，他们是为了自己而离开，再为重要的人留下来。”

 

 

THE END


End file.
